


Snow Kissed

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Allison, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: freshbrainss asked: "Winter prompt - Allison/Laura + first snowfall"





	Snow Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Allison throws the last bag of groceries on the backseat, and throws the door shut without checking if it stays upright. She couldn’t care less if they end up with the contents rolling around the car.

‘Are you even listening to me?’ Laura asks from the other side of the car.

Allison clenches her jaw, but doesn’t answer, just yanks the driver’s side door open and slides into the seat.

‘Of course you’re not,’ Laura continues.

‘I am. I just don’t get the point. Tampons are tampons, no matter what brand,’ Allison shoots back.

‘No, they’re not. They’re different!’ Laura shuts her door so hard the car shakes.

‘Be careful!’

Laura ignores her in favour of putting on her seatbelt. She pulls too hard and the belt stalls several times before she can get it out far enough to fasten.

Allison clenches her hands around the wheel. It’s a stupid fight. She’s not even sure what it’s about anymore. It started when she didn’t get enough apples, or maybe the wrong kind of apples, but even then they weren’t really fighting about apples. It’s been a long couple of weeks with both of them working overtime, barely getting any chance to sleep, and even less chances to spend some time together. That’s all Allison wants, to sleep and spend some time with her wife. Instead, they’re fighting.

She huffs and turns the key in the ignition, looking out the windshield to make sure the road in front of her is clear.

‘Oh my god,’ she whispers.

‘What now?’

‘It’s snowing,’ Allison says. She hurries out of the car, almost tripping over her own feet. She holds up her hand to catch the snowflakes. They hit her glove and stay there for second, white and perfect and unique. ‘It’s snowing!’ she laughs, ducking her head back in the car, but it’s empty.

‘It’s snowing!’ Laura cheers.

Allison stands back up to find Laura grinning at her over the roof of the car. Snowflakes are already gathering in her dark hair. Her smile is bright and beautiful, and so happy that Allison can’t help laughing out loud. She shuts her door and walks to Laura, who meets her in front of the hood. She wraps an arm around Laura’s waist and pulls her close.

‘You think it’ll stick?’ Allison asks.

‘Nah, it’s still too warm for that. But it looks nice in your hair,’ Laura laughs, brushing a hand through Allison’s bangs. ‘Like little diamonds.’

‘We match,’ Allison says, and tugs lightly on a strand of Laura’s hair. She watches the snow gather in Laura’s hair and on her lashes. A snowflake lands on the tip of Laura’s nose. It sits there for second, bold and proud before it melts and turns to water. Allison reaches up and kisses the droplet away.

‘I’m sorry,’ Laura sighs.

‘Me, too.’ Allison cuddles closer and puts her head on Laura’s shoulder. ‘I’ll get you other tampons tomorrow.’

‘And I’ll steal some apples from Derek. It makes them taste sweeter somehow,’ Laura promises.

Allison chuckles and pulls Laura with her to sit on the hood of their car, then cuddles as close as she can.

‘I hope it sticks,’ Allison says, catching a snowflake on her fingertip. She holds it up to her face to study it. ‘Then we could have a white Christmas. And have a snowball fight I’d totally destroy you in.’

Laura presses a kiss to Allison’s temple. ‘You’re gonna have to ask Santa for better reflexes if you want that to happen, babe.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
